


The Idea

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Kindness, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a wonderful idea for Christmas this year.  Jim agrees with him 100%.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idea

The Idea  
By Patt

 

“Chief, do you have a list of items you would like for Christmas? I don’t know what to get you, this year and it’s already the week before Christmas Eve.”

Blair smiled at his friend. “You know what I would like to do this year instead of exchanging presents?”

“I can’t wait to hear,” Jim answered, in a teasing tone. 

“The University has a list of families that don’t have any way of getting presents for their children this year. Their kids each listed one item they would like and I thought maybe we could do a couple of kids instead of buying for each other.”

“If they’re only asking for one item, Blair, we’ll take care of at least four or more kids. How does that sound?”

“I’ve only got one hundred to spend, Jim. Don’t go crazy.” 

“What sort of things are they asking for?” Jim asked. 

“For instance, this boys name is Ben and he’s asking for a basketball.”

“So I could get him a portable hoop and you could get him the basketball, right?”

“Wow, you would do that?” Blair was amazed at Jim sometimes. 

Get the lists out and let’s make plans,” Jim said. 

“Ben’s sister has asked for a doll,” Blair said. 

“Then we’ll get her a wooden bed and high chair to go with it.” Jim added this to his list. 

“That doesn’t seem fair that you’re giving so much more,” Blair pointed out. 

“I have more to give, Chief. Besides, it’s the thought that counts, am I right? Now let’s get busy and go shopping.”

The two men bundled up and left the loft happy as could be and feeling good about what they planned to do. 

“How many kids are we shopping for, Chief?”

“I would say six, if we watch our money.”

“Six it is,” Jim answered. 

Thanks, Jim.”

“Merry Christmas, Blair.”

“Back at ya,” Blair replied. 

“I’m going to call my dad and my brother when I get home and tell them this is what I want for Christmas. Even more kids could get presents if we spread the word,” Jim said. 

“That would be great, Jim. Maybe we’ll even spread the word in the bullpen, what do you think of that?”

I think it sounds like a hellava good idea.”

There were going to be six children that had presents under the tree because of these two giving men. And if they had their way, there would be many more taken care of, too.

The end.


End file.
